


狩。青龍之章

by koutwin



Series: 狩 [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutwin/pseuds/koutwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他們望進畢生拍檔的眼內，在那兒找到了人們一直渴求的光茫。<br/>劍與魔法架空系列第一部。</p>
            </blockquote>





	狩。青龍之章

**Author's Note:**

> 標題：狩-青龍之章-  
> 作者：Serene玥  
> 配對：進藤光/塔矢亮（不分攻受）  
> 等級：Rate T  
> 警告：未成年  
> 聲明：由漫畫到動畫到遊戲到人物都不屬於我的。我只是在開腦洞。  
> 摘要：他們望進畢生拍檔的眼內，在那兒找到了人們一直渴求的光茫。
> 
> 真的！很想看！不是坑的！魔法架空！  
> 所以…只能自製了嗎？…嘛、我…我來毀梗啦！！！  
> 這是和枕頭討論下的成果xD  
> #雖然叫做青龍之章，但青龍不是主線#
> 
> 「對話」、『思考』、“引用/專門名詞”  
> 個人寫作功力不夠，只能用片段滅文法，時間線十分跳躍，而且是半翻譯腔（捂面  
> 希望能見人吧…也希望各位喜歡！請輕拍…

**==狩==**  
 _-青龍之章-_

  
在月光下，兩道身影從兩邊跳出來。巨龍噴出的火焰使大地燃燒。  
頭髮前半是金色、後半是黑色的少年揮舞著扇子，一塊土牆出現在他與同行的藍綠色頭髮的少年面前。  
「快點！沒有時間了！」少年一邊加強土牆的硬度，一邊向身旁的少年吼道。  
另外那位少年稍長的頭髮微微浮起，水流突然在空中出現，沖向巨龍。  
「擊不中要害嗎？」眼見攻擊無用的少年抿唇。毫髮無傷的巨龍憤怒地再次吐出一團烈焰。在二人面前的土牆雖然擋住了這一波攻擊，卻同時碎落。  
「塔矢，連結吧！」稍矮的少年再一次揮動手中扇子召來土牆，同時望進另外那人的眼睛。後者抱著他向後跳，躲過攻擊。  
「進藤！說什麼蠢話？」被稱作塔矢的他皺眉，孔雀綠色的眼眸中滿是不滿。  
「可是，不那樣做的話，會逃不掉的。」進藤說著，土牆再度碎裂。二人一同扭頭望著眼前的巨龍，眼睛睜大。  
「好吧。」分析眼前形勢後，塔矢點頭同意。  
「誒？」「我說“好吧”，給我快點！」塔矢咬牙，瞪著眼前滿是震驚的橄欖綠色的眼睛。  
「知道了！」進藤吼道，然後嘟囔，「竟然真的同意了。」他將扇子變成小刀，在左手手腕上割下一刀。鮮血順著手掌流下。  
「不這樣做的話活不下去，我還不想死。」塔矢板著臉伸出了他的右手，讓少年在他的腕上也割了一刀。  
「真的要？」進藤對塔矢眨眼，他知道眼前少年在一般情況下絕對不會答應的。可是，一旦當他決定下來，「絕不後悔。」他毫不遲疑地將兩個傷口貼在一起，二人的鮮血交換。

他們望進畢生拍檔的眼內，在那兒找到了人們一直渴求的光茫。

* * *

  
這一切，其實是怎麼開始的呢？  
那要稍微回到過去，從那時開始說起。  
當時才小六的進藤光，世界面臨了天翻地覆的改變。

「光！等我！」束著雙馬尾的小女孩一邊追著男孩跑，一邊上氣不接下氣地道。她酒紅色的頭髮隨著步伐舞動。  
「明，你好慢哦。不等你了。」進藤光沒有停下，步速倒是慢下來了。男孩頂著雙色頭，前半是金色的，而後半是墨黑色，在人群中很是顯眼。  
「光！」藤崎明嘟嘴，努力追上了光，「我們到底要去哪裡？」  
「爺爺的倉庫！」光在一間大宅門前停下來，明停不下來，撞上他的背。  
「誒？去那裡做什麼？」她不解。「當然是找些古董去賣錢了！」光理所當然地說。  
「賣錢啊…」明歪頭，「誒誒誒誒誒！賣錢？這樣真的好嗎？光？」  
「沒問題沒問題！」光咧嘴而笑，「爺爺不會發現的！」「可是，光…」  
二人偷偷摸摸地爬進倉庫。裡頭滿是灰塵，使明忍不住打了個噴嚏。  
「…怎麼都是破爛玩意啊？」光翻找著，皺著眉抱怨。「光，這裡好可怕哦。」明縮到光的背後，膽怯地偷偷張望。  
「別怕啦，這兒才沒可能鬧鬼！」男孩嘲笑了膽小的女孩，同時摸到了那個東西。  
「誒？怎麼這兒會有那麼清潔的扇子？」他將扇子舉過頭。那是一把古代常見的夏扇，扇面雖然發黃，但保養良好。光將扇子打開，「啊…竟然染血了。那就不能拿去賣了…咦、怎麼發光了？」  
「染血？發光？你在說什麼啊光？」明嚇得發抖，光卻沒有答話，將扇子水平平放於眼前。

發光的扇面上有如全息影像般站著一個人影。「你，聽得見我的聲音？」他說。  
這就是一切開始之源。

* * *

  
「到底，為什麼，在日本，會有西式巨龍的啊？」光抓著後腦勺，躺在床上。他將扇子提在頭頂，住在扇內的青年冒出來，趴在扇上望他。  
「可能因為西方再不適合他們居住？」身穿直垂的青年搖著雙腳，伸出小指頭推理。光眯眼，一個翻身將扇子放在枕頭之上。  
「光！就說要給我提醒啊！」青年整理一下紫色長髮，叉著腰站起來。他身高不過二十厘米（含帽子），氣質秀氣，一點也不像已經死去的靈魂。  
「佐為、抱歉抱歉。」光的語調一點也感覺不到歉意，「可是為什麼要跑到日本來啊，還要我和塔矢去解決…真麻煩。」  
「說起來，你和塔矢建立了連結，對吧？」「是這樣沒錯。」光伸出因為要連立連結而有傷的左手手腕，佐為爬到腕上撫摸。傷口神速地已癒合，只留下疤痕般的紅印。但可以肯定的是，紅印在睡醒後便會消退。  
「你用力過猛了。」「要你管。」光翻過身，躺在扇子旁邊。  
「塔矢啊…」他喃喃自語，「雖然一直知道我們會被迫連結，但之後該怎麼辦呢？」  
佐為跪坐在枕頭上，「沒事的，只要你們兩個人在一起的話，便沒有問題。」  
在他能安撫人心的話語下，光閉上眼睛。

* * *

  
自小六開始，藤原佐為便伴在進藤光的身邊。也不算是伴在身邊，佐為只是附在光不離身的扇子之上。  
他是一個來自平安時代的陰陽師，因為一些事件投河自盡。中間原由雖然不得不提但又有點混亂，光只知道手中的扇子其實是虎次郎的遺物，而虎次郎又是一代強大的陰陽師。  
這些其實都不是重點，重點是佐為喜愛施展魔法術式。說白了，他只是太愛自己的職業，連天也沒升成。  
「你想的話也不是不可以啦。」當年還是個小屁孩的光盯著扇子，嘟嚕著，「可是，怎樣讓你施展？我連魔法是什麼也不知道誒。」  
「陰陽之術其實很簡單。」扇子上佐為坐著，搖著腿，「只要有魔力、並練習怎樣觀察魔力的流動、還有術式的運用與應對，那就可以了！」  
「嗚哇——好多東西！而且魔力…那是天生的吧？我不行的！」光搖首。小小的身軀用堅定的目光盯著他，「光，不用擔心。魔力方面你絕對沒問題。」

最後，光莫名奇妙地被佐為說服，放學後找尋著能讓佐為施法的地方。  
不去細心找的話，他真的不知道在家附近有道場般的魔法會所。「只有魔力已覺醒的人才能看到的。」佐為解釋道，但光還是不太理解。  
光推開了門，看到裡面的環境有點震驚。裡面並沒有什麼值得驚奇的東西，裝潢與環境出奇地很平凡。雖然光並沒有期待什麼奇怪的畫面，但裡頭一點奇怪的東西也沒有，還是很令他震驚的。  
「小朋友，你也想來對戰？」突然，一道聲音將他喚回現實。光抬頭，看到一個姐姐正溫柔地對他微笑。「嗯。」他點頭。「你擅長用什麼魔法的？」「誒？不知道誒…」「不知道嗎？第一次來？」「對！」然後光瞄到裡頭有一位孩子。  
「吶，姐姐。我能跟她對戰嗎？」光指向那孩子。「呃，可是他…」她為難地道。「沒關係，」那孩子走過來，對他微笑。雖然遠看像是個女孩，但近看後光發現他是個男孩子。  
「我叫塔矢亮，你呢？」「我叫進藤光！」

事後，他興奮地說，「佐為，能教我用魔法幫塔矢加貓耳嗎？斗篷加貓耳最適合了！」  
「光、那可是高階術式誒。」「我不管！我想學！」  
然後，進藤光正式踏進魔法側的世界。

* * *

  
連結，是一個能讓兩個魔法使用者互補的方法。除了共享魔力並魔力增幅外，二人之間還能心電感應。  
水與木的塔矢亮和土與金的進藤光，魔法是互補系的。如果連結起來，將會超級強大。  
所以他們也知道，魔法協會的人一直想讓他們兩人建立連結。  
連結是終身的事，一旦建立起來便直至死亡才能斷開。一般而言，連結是伴侶之間愛的印記。當然，有時會是戰友間友情的約誓。  
所以，真正認識他們兩人的人，都不會想到他們真的會建立起連結。畢竟，他們連朋友也不是。  
他們見面時，只會爭吵，賭氣地對對方施展一些頑劣的玩笑。  
不過，在那種情況下建立起連結，又有誰想到？

亮躺在床上，盯著右手手腕上已經退成紅印的傷痕。明明離建立連結的時間連半天都不到，傷口已經快痊癒了。  
在當時，連結建立以後，亮立即能感覺到自己的魔力有所增強。進藤的氣息順著血液流動傳來，亮不知為何覺得心頭暖暖的。  
他立即召來水系魔法，如箭矢般的雨傾瀉而下。雖然他還是不知道巨龍的弱點在哪，但那力道與密度能令牠退後一點點。同時，進藤手中的小刀變回扇子，在他舞動著施展起魔法術式同時，土牆轟立在他們面前。  
亮瞄了瞄身旁的進藤，發現他烏黑的後腦勺上的頭髮泛著金黃。是錯覺嗎？然後亮在心底感覺到光有點自豪。  
他們順著這氣勢，一攻一守的，從魔法世界逃回到人類世界。

一通過移動通道回到人類世界，精疲力竭的他們喘息著。進藤蹲著，亮倚在牆壁，努力理順氣息。  
接著，進藤站起來，向他揮一揮手，便向回到魔法學校宿舍的門口走去。亮目送著進藤離開。  
這次，他們一句話也沒說。

* * *

  
塔矢亮初次遇上進藤光，他感覺到人生又有目標了。  
那時，他們在父親開的魔法會所內，對戰了一局。稚氣的進藤對他燦爛地笑，可能就在那時開始，亮的視線已經離不開他。  
魔法會所，是給一些沒能力加入魔法協會，但又對陰陽之術有興趣的人氏切磋技術的地方。父親著重推廣魔法，讓這保護人們的技術不會失傳。  
那時才小六的亮，已經有足夠的魔力與技巧加入魔法協會。可是，亮有點寂寞。沒有同齡人能跟他一起練習與創作魔法術式，心底有種孤獨感。他祈願著有同齡人能當他的競敵、他的伴侶，可是這可能是癡人說夢。  
到達對戰室，亮看著對方滿是好奇地四處張望。在他觀察下，面前的孩子完全是新手。他不可能是他所期望的那個人，但有時帶領新人是不錯的休息。  
「你的擅長領域是什麼？我是木與水。」亮問道，對方答，「誒？我不知道啊。」  
魔法，又稱陰陽之術，在日本主要是使用五行系統，即金、水、木、火、土。『水曰潤下，火曰炎上，木曰曲直，金曰從革，土曰稼穡。』一般魔法師在初學的時期，會先找到自己擅長的領域，再去深入研究。可是，他卻說他不知道。  
亮耐心地向那孩子解釋對戰的規則。「哦，原來如此！要開始了嗎？」那雙色頭的金髮部分泛著光，眼內卻是惘然。  
「請多多指教。」亮微微鞠了躬。「請多多指教！」進藤學著他，也鞠了躬。  
然後，亮看到了最強的同齡人。

亮在斗篷底下伸出了手，在心內控制魔力，手指描繪著魔法術式，召來竹木向對方攻去。這次是新手比試，只要能成功弄翻對方背後的旗幟，便算贏。  
被市河小姐披上斗篷的他提起手中的扇子，扇子末端繪畫著魔法術式而舞動。面前的孩子眼內沒有計算，像是不用觀察便知道亮會怎樣攻擊，他又該怎麼應對。扇子變成柴刀，他揮動著，切斷亮的攻勢。凜冽又優雅的動作，和眼前人的氣牆一點也不合。  
亮見狀，立即繪出水系魔法術式，化解木系在金系面前的劣勢。他召來高壓水柱，命令水柱蛇形行走，目標一心攻向那面旗幟。對方的柴刀變回扇子，他張開扇子，在面前橫劃一下，一片泥石牆出現在二人之間。亮召來牽牛花，讓枝節打散這片牆。他卻不知道這牆只是掩護，在他背後的土地已經變了形，一個小山丘使亮的旗幟倒下。

只是，現在回想起來的話，亮覺得自己和進藤初次對戰時，其實是進藤手上的扇子自己在動。雖然用的是進藤的魔力，但觀察魔力流動與選擇怎麼運用術式的人，感覺都不是現在的進藤。  
亮只能告訴自己這是錯覺。

* * *

  
「連結伴侶一般都是同居的，你不是不知道吧？」和谷義高一邊吃著壽司，一邊震驚地道。光一下子被嗆到，這比誤食芥末還辛苦。伊角慎一郎立即遞了一杯熱茶給光，然後掃著他的背。  
當他的咳嗽終於止住時，光用手抹掉咳出來的淚，對和谷大吼，「和谷！說什麼傻話！別亂嚇人好嗎！」  
「可是，這是不明文的規則。」伊角前輩擔憂地看著光，溫柔地指出。光一臉驚恐地看著他們。  
禍不單行，塔矢不知何時來到了學院食堂，英挺地站在光的身後方。坐在光對面的和谷雙眼睜得大大的。  
「進藤，快去將東西打包。」塔矢理所當然地說，光滿額冷汗，「什…什麼？」「我已經跟協會報告過來，你要搬到我家來。」  
一臉認真的塔矢真的很帥，和他的氣質很搭，光很想上前啃一下他的唇。不對，現在不是想這個的時候。光在心底知道塔矢所說的話屬實，也不是一些無聊的玩笑，可是…「我，搬到你家去，真的好嗎？」  
「不然怎辦，」塔矢眯眼。啊，他煩惱時眼睛所泛著的色彩，光真的很喜歡。  
然後，光將手中最後一塊壽司塞進嘴裡，胡亂地擦了擦手，拿起放在桌上的佐為扇子。腦袋使用自動模式，領著塔矢到他的宿舍。

塔矢亮和進藤光是十多歲這一代中最厲害、又最具可塑性的兩位魔法師：這是魔法界心照不宣的秘密。  
亮著重分析要害一擊必殺，光愛誘導對方出錯再襯其不備攻擊。剛好二人都是雙修的，放著他們順其自然地發展，只要不走上歪路，他們都能成為一方霸主。  
而現在，他們竟然連結了。依靠他們因為連結而倍增的能力，日本的魔法東山再起之日指日可待。  
魔法協會對此感到很興幸。  
魔法協會，顧名思意，就是魔法師，又稱陰陽師的互助社。協會的主要任務是保護一般人，使凡間免受魔法界的威脅。偶爾也會為了維系人類在魔法世界的地位，而去打打各種怪獸。  
加入了協會，便可以有穩定的收入與一定的社會地位，是人們嚮往的目標。不過，每年只有三人能夠通過測試，成為協會一員。中學與高中年紀的魔法師，一般都會選擇加入魔法師專屬學校。他們被稱作院生。專屬學校的學歷受社會認可，未能加入魔法協會的院生可以拿著學歷報考大學。  
加入魔法協會的測試，不一定是院生才能參加。只要在三十歲之前考上，便能加入協會。  
塔矢亮不是院生。塔矢一家是傳統陰陽師的名門望族。塔矢老師想讓亮多多接觸凡人的世界，讓他知道自己的能力守護的是什麼，所以讓他報讀了一般學校。其實不能算是一般，因為那是貴族私立學校，不過這點小事就不要在意了。  
不過，塔矢亮在中一，就是上一次考試，通過了協會測試，正式成為職業魔法師。  
而現在，魔法世界都在期待進藤光通過來年的協會測試。

* * *

  
在升中前夕，一個戴著金絲眼鏡的金髮大叔到進藤家來。  
他自稱緒方，來向進藤家推薦一家寄宿中學的。那學校是直屬中學，不用擔心升學問題。而且，學費出奇地竟然比一般公立學校便宜。進藤媽媽想也不用想便答應讓兒子入讀。  
偷聽到情況的光，清楚知道那不是一般的學校。「那肯定是陰陽師專屬學校。」佐為堅決地說，「他們發現了光了呢。」  
拜訪結束前，緒方和光見上面。他一開口便說，「亮對你很是在意。他到底有什麼特別？」他伸手抬起光的下巴，他只能睜大雙眼盯著面前的男人。  
最後男人「切」了一聲，放開了手。「進藤，期待你為魔法世界帶來變革。」他說著轉身離去，將一頭無緒的光留在原地。

然後，在不知不覺間，光升上了那所魔法師專屬學校。魔法協會在人類世界有分部，但其實那是通往魔法世界的大門。魔法學校設立在魔法世界內，當然宿舍也是了，所以當明問他到底要在哪裡留學，他也答不上話。  
不知道是不是走運，光被分到只此一間的單人間。他打開窗，發覺其實和家差別不大。雖然明顯是閣樓，空間也比較小，但能保證他和佐為有私人空間，光沒什麼不滿的。  
不過依照塔矢對他的初戰時的反應，佐為是只有他能看到的人。光不知道該高興還是該擔心。  
鄰房的是和谷義高與伊角慎一郎二人組。和谷比光大一年，而伊角前輩來年便會畢業。  
和谷專攻火系，而伊角前輩專攻水系。光在加入學院後才發現，和他與塔矢一樣，能活用五行中其中兩種，實屬罕見。  
塔矢因為是一代傳統名門的後代，魔法操控力比一般人強其實不值得意外。而且，佐為說過，在他的年代，有見到過和塔矢長得一模一樣的陰陽師。雖然在佐為死亡時，那孩子有點嫩，但看得出長大之後將會是龍一般的存在。  
但是光呢？就他所知，家中只有爺爺略懂魔法，而且真的只是稍微知道魔法是什麼的程度。光不知道自己法力強大的來源。  
不過和谷不知道為何很討厭塔矢，聽伊角前輩說是因為和谷的老師討厭塔矢門下，而且要求門下生都要抱有那種敵意。不得不說，對光而言這敵意略蠢。

* * *

  
連結後翌日，還未反應過來的進藤光半推半就地，在塔矢的監督下，搬到塔矢的家。  
雖然他很想跟塔矢說，他們的連結明顯是協會坑他們的結果。但在已經下定決心，並且在不知不覺之間打點安頓好一切的塔矢面前，任何反抗都是無效的。結果，進藤只能在塔矢的目光下，一邊被則問為什麼會擁有那種東西，一邊被指責他收拾速度不行。「進藤，你可是金系的。」「那又關收拾什麼事啊！」不過，光能透過連結，知道塔矢很是愉悅。真是個性格難搞的帥小子。  
塔矢家是一所古老大宅，說是黑幫老大的家絕對有人信。按照塔矢在魔法世界的地位，這樣形容也不為過。出門迎接的是塔矢媽媽。明子阿姨，她要求光這樣稱呼她，是個大美人。塔矢和他的媽媽長得很像，都是秀氣的骨感美人。而塔矢的性格據聞和塔矢老師很像。這算是集優點於一身嗎？  
明子阿姨將他領到睡房，那位於塔矢的房間旁邊。光盯著眼前的空間，嚇呆了。他活了十五年，房間從未這麼大。「怎麼了？」正在幫手將行李拖進來的塔矢問。「沒…沒什麼。」「那就別發愕！」「…知道了！」

當光總算安頓好，塔矢便理所當然地坐下來，提出要再次攻略巨龍的要求。光不得不指出，一開始他們是被魔法協會坑了，才去做這任務的。  
「可是樹木在哭泣。」他無表情地道，在連結中傳來了決心。而能夠聽到金屬悲鳴的光，也只能同意。  
然後，在塔矢的要求下，他們一同擬定計劃。佐為在扇中冒出來，安靜地坐到光身旁，仔細聆聽著計劃內容。  
「在開始之前，我想測試一下連結的威力。」坐在他正對面的塔矢望著膝蓋，藍綠色的頭髮擋住了他的表情。  
「誒？為啥？」光一不小心便問出口。塔矢抬頭，用孔雀綠色的眼眸盯著他看。他怎能這麼美呢？光不小心分神，聽不清他所說的話。  
「誒？」「…我說！」塔矢咬牙，「不測試的話，不知道能利用到哪種程度。擬定的計劃便沒有價值了。」  
「啊啊，這樣啊…好的。」光只好打哈哈，認同對方，「那該怎辦？」  
忽然間，塔矢的左手撫上他的臉。他閉上眼，光也不由自主地跟隨著他，雙目閉上。  
『進藤？你能聽得見嗎？』光接收到塔矢的思緒。那不是由耳朵聽見的，而是由心底深處，從那片溫暖的湖水中傳來。在這刻之前，他從來沒想過，還能有這種交流方式。  
『…進藤？』『知道了知道了！我聽到了！』還在被連結嚇得目瞪口呆的光皺起眉頭，胡亂地回話。對方閉上了未曾張開的嘴。  
二人默默地張開魔力感應視覺，感受著增幅過的魔力所帶來的另類感官。光能感覺到塔矢的右手繪畫了一個魔法術式。他張眼，發現自己身處花田中央。  
光搖了搖扇子，數面鏡子立在房間內。他能透過鏡子，看到塔矢的頸後，還有自己因為新鮮的發現而興奮的臉。  
沒事的，只要他們兩個人在一起的話，便沒有問題。

* * *

  
想幫塔矢加貓耳這事，對於才剛知道有魔法存在的光來說，簡直痴人說夢。畢竟，他連基本功也不懂。  
「光，在那之前，你要先把基礎弄懂哦！」佐為坐在床邊，認真地講解。光坐在地上，嘗試將那些半懂不懂的話語聽進腦袋裡去。「陰陽之術始於五行。五行，即是金、水、木、火、土。萬物都能用五行來推演出來的。而陰陽之術，是使用繪畫符文來施法的技術。要成為強大的陰陽師的話，除了天賦的魔力外，魔法術式活用技藝也是很重要的。」  
光聽著佐為又悶又長的講解，眼皮半閉。佐為溫和又舒服的語調，對提神一點幫助也沒有，他更睏了。「你的靈魂屬土，血統屬金。使用起這兩種屬性，會比其他要順手。」佐為向光一指，稍微喚醒了光。「首先，你要先熟習兩種屬性與其同類的質感。土具有種植莊稼，生化萬物的特性；金具有肅殺、變革的特性。這是你的本質，千萬別忘了。」  
「光是實戰學習型的。來吧，提起扇子。」在佐為的催促下，光將放在床上的扇子拿到手中。染著血的扇面上，站著小人兒。  
「我現在給你展示基本術式。光，用心來將圖案記下來。」然後，扇子在佐為的控制下移動。光專心地看著扇尖的動作，同時感應著魔力的流動。佐為沒有施法，光能清楚感受到，他只是單純地繪畫著圖案，讓光記下來。  
「現在，施展一下術式試試？」佐為轉身，望向光。光點頭，一邊控制著魔力的流動，一邊繪畫著魔法術式。接著，在魔法發動的瞬間，光看不清面前的狀況。

「光？光！你在房間內幹什麼了？」進藤媽媽向樓上吼道，「別將東西弄壞！」  
「媽，沒事！」光下意識地吼回去。他雙眼瞪得大大的，被眼前的環境嚇呆。「這是怎麼回事？佐為？」他低語。  
屬於光的睡房，現在變成鏡面之城。鏡子一塊又一塊的胡亂插著，光線折射，閃閃發光。他四周張望，在鏡面上看到各種角度的自己。  
「成功了呢，光。」佐為滿足地笑著，望著面前的，不知道自己能到達何種境界的孩子。

* * *

  
進藤的睡顏很可愛。  
亮看著睡在地鋪上的進藤，溫柔地微笑。他四肢躺成大字形，頭卻扭向一邊。金色的劉海散落在臉上，擋住了半張臉。枕頭上放著他日常在用的扇子。看來，對他而言，那是很珍貴的東西。  
睡著的進藤和醒著的他完全不同。醒著的他活力充沛，能用自身的力量將世界弄個天翻地覆。具個性的雙色頭很是顯眼，在陽光底下時，金色劉海會閃閃發光，似是要抓住所有人的目光。只要他在附近，亮的視線總會不自覺地跟隨著他。他伸手撫開對方臉上的金色頭髮。  
明明是個陽光系的小子，施法道具卻出奇地是古色古香的扇子。之前亮不太理解這反差，但看著他熟睡的臉，忽然間懂了。靜下來的他，多添一點平時不會見到的氣質。雖然還是稚氣未消，但可以看出將來當他長大時，會成虎一般的存在。  
這樣的進藤，亮很是喜歡。  
不，今天亮走進進藤房間，不是為了這個。  
塔矢亮唸的不是魔法協會直屬學校。雖然凡間的學校很有趣，但他們不清楚魔法世界的習慣。亮為任務請假，不能每次都成功。例如這次。  
所以，襯著今天周末，他們決定去把那條西方巨龍攻下。  
「進藤，該醒了。」亮搖著進藤的肩膀。他沒有立即醒過來，反而別過臉。亮只好試試看，一邊捏著他的臉頰，一邊在他耳邊大吼「進藤！」

最後，花了一小時，亮才成功將進藤喚醒、迫他去梳洗、吃飽早飯，然後出發去魔法世界。整個過程進藤都是迷迷糊糊的，亮發現自己不討厭這樣的進藤。很喜歡才對。  
被嚇醒的進藤反應很可愛；在心底咒罵著亮、但又忘記他們已經連結所以亮能聽見的進藤很可愛；將扇子拿在面前、對著扇子碎碎唸的進藤很可愛。  
終於，他們站到上次戰鬥失敗的山頭前。巨龍噴出來的火焰還在雄雄的燃燒，狀況果然比之前糟糕了不少。亮看著四周越來越少的林木，感到極度不舒服。他下意識地吞咽。  
「要去了囉，」進藤披著斗篷，回頭看他。一陣強風吹來，翻起了斗篷鮮黃色的內襯。在火光映照下，進藤別有一番風味。  
「等等，」亮喝住了他。他伸手畫了一個防護形術式，罩在進藤的身上。進藤眨眨眼，笑了笑，然後也搖了搖扇。一個亮不常用，但進藤時常使用的防護形術式罩在身上。心底暖暖的，連結傳過來的關愛之情，使亮覺得很高興。  
「那麼，要上了哦！」「嗯。」然後，披著斗篷的兩人，如計劃般向兩邊跑去。

* * *

  
雖然塔矢住在在人類世界的家裡，也不是學院的一員，但他在魔法協會直屬學校出沒的時間並不少。每當光遇上他，便想跟他對戰。  
據聞塔矢到校是為了找進藤，但光認為這沒有根據。畢竟，身為當事人的他完全沒那種感覺。光也很想知道為什麼塔矢不再花大部分空閒時間到魔法會所了。  
說起來，當初他們是在那裡相遇的。也是佐為與塔矢的那一戰，讓光萌生要活學魔法的念頭。  
因為，那實在太酷了！而且，光很想讓塔矢用盯著佐為的視線盯著他看。  
就目前的狀況而言，他還未有能和塔矢決一勝負的能力。不過快了，按照他的修練速度，能和他併肩的日子不遠了。

光抱著書本還有斗篷，在走廊奔跑。「光！要遲到了！快點！」「吵死了，佐為！知道了！」  
這天，是光首次參加實戰訓練的日子。魔法協會直屬學校雖然主要是教授魔法的，但語文數學歷史等等科目一概不少。這些科目跟年級上課，所以在堂上不會遇上和谷和伊角前輩。光唸書時可吃上不少苦頭。  
不過，只有實戰訓練，是不分年級進行的。只要通過基本魔力運用測試（一般都是入學時經已通過的），便會被加進編排內。院生需要按照時間，出席訓練。院生可是為了加入魔法協會而努力，訓練必不可少。  
和谷悶悶地倚在牆上，聽到光的腳步聲立即站直，向他吼道「進藤，也太慢了！」「和谷，抱歉。」光的話依舊地聽不出歉意。  
「斗篷帶了嗎？」「帶了。」光點頭，將書本放到訓練室外的暫時儲物位置。和谷早已將內襯是迷彩的斗篷穿上。斗篷是實戰訓練的必須裝備，不只能夠增加防禦力，而且能讓院生進入作戰狀態。  
忽然，光想起小六時首次對上塔矢時的表情。他披上斗篷，步入訓練室。

* * *

  
今天竟然被塔矢粗暴地喚醒。果然，那個小少爺般的小子不是總是那麼冷靜沉著的。光還未想接觸他的那一面，雖然這能解作他信任自己，但說真的，光還未準備好。  
而且，那小子看上去玩得很高興嘛。孔雀綠色的眼眸閃爍著愉悅的光茫，那是多麼的適合他。不過，當他跟佐為談話時，塔矢也是盯著看，那就有點不妙了。  
現在，光正跑到之前沒打贏的巨龍的面前，吸引著他的注意。光最熟手的金系術式，在對付火系的巨龍完全沒有幫助。就算在牠面前架起一面巨型的鏡子，讓牠看看自己長怎樣，只要巨龍一噴火，鏡子便會溶化並倒下。  
所以，現在光能做的，只有命令大地一點一點移離，使巨龍的立足點變小。同時，光偷偷用大石束住巨龍的雙腳，並在大石中間召來了重身的金屬。這麼一來，就算體形巨大，這點限制總會對牠有影響。  
一切就如計劃進行。光通過連結呼喚著塔矢。現在，塔矢他應該…  
果不其然，塔矢乘著水柱，到達半空之中。他的斗篷與秀髮隨風飄揚，在地上往上望的光，只能感嘆那小少爺真心是個帥哥。  
之前，在擬定計劃時，他們細數不是弱點的地方。然後發現，巨龍最脆弱的地方目測是脖頸部分，特別是連接著下巴和頸項之間的位置。塔矢召來了箭雨，向脖子攻去。  
這出奇不備的攻擊，巨龍防不勝防。牠想轉身，卻發現自己被禁固。與此同時，塔矢召來了冰之矢，插向下巴。  
在他輕盈著地之時，巨龍躺倒在地，大地為之轟動。

忽然間，一隻龍蛋從巨龍身軀飛出來，掉到塔矢的懷裡。龍蛋比佐為還高，呈血紅色，在某些角度會泛著美麗的緋紅光澤。  
「那就交給塔矢照顧了。」光順水推舟說。塔矢雙手抱著它，表情有點惘然。真可愛，光忍住不笑出聲。  
「孩子比較喜歡你呢，孩子的媽媽。」他咧嘴而笑，塔矢對他皺眉。當他生氣時，眼眸會變得更藍。那專注的神情與兇狠的力道，使光覺得全宇宙似是只有他們兩人。  
「哦不，這只是因為孩子在未誕生前，已經知道你不是當家長的材料，進藤。」塔矢抱著龍蛋反駁，疲累地走向往人類世界的出入口。  
「光！光！龍蛋能去凡間嗎？」突然，佐為冒出來，爬到光的肩上，向光的耳朵吼道。今天耳朵已經是第二次受到這種攻擊了。他揉著耳朵，考慮起佐為的話。他所說的話不無道理。  
「喂！塔矢！」他沒有聽見，光心底知道。明顯地，塔矢已經進入了累得不想思考模式了。光只好出手欄著他。  
「進藤，又怎麼了？」哇，將不爽全寫在面上，但又不讓人反感的，也只有塔矢小少爺能夠做到。  
「龍蛋不能到人類世界吧？」光提問。「唔…」塔矢在思考。  
「塔矢，你們家在魔法世界有沒有房？」他提出，答案果然是「誒？有倒是有…」「那好辦！搬到魔法世界一起照顧龍蛋吧！」光說，肩上的佐為也一同點頭同意，並說起種種理由。  
「可是…」塔矢抱緊手中的蛋。他還在猶豫不決。光只好雙管齊下，一邊通過連結要他投降，一邊用唇舌說服他。「難道要讓人類世界接觸龍蛋嗎？而且，龍蛋在魔法世界，養分較為充足，能健康成長！」  
可能塔矢他真的累了，他反常地沒有和他鬥嘴，而是直接轉身，向反方向走去。光跟在他身後，在地上留下足跡。

* * *

  
塔矢家是名門望族，這是常識。主攻木系的魔法師，一般都會拜師到塔矢門下。  
可是，為什麼這家族能夠安穩地撐一邊天呢？這事門外人不會知道。

明子首遇青龍，是她嫁到塔矢家的首個春天。  
她嫁到塔矢家，其實家人不太願意。因為行洋的職業不是醫生、律師這種一說出口便知道可靠並有一定社會地位的。他們甚至不知道他的職業是什麼，只知道他很有錢，非常的有錢。  
錢不能買走像明子一樣的大家閏秀，他們說。這一點明子認同，因為她愛上的不是這些身外物，而是行洋堅毅果敢的性格，還有像樹蔭般令她嚮往的家。只要站在他身旁，便能感覺到滿滿溫暖的愛意。  
「我是魔法師。」約會一個月，行洋向明子坦白，他解釋起魔法世界的習慣和規則。明子聽著半懂不懂的，她完全沒有魔法的才能。她只知道行洋的工作很重要，而且他會保證她的，她一點也不擔心。  
最後，她決定嫁進門了。  
那天，櫻花樹上的花蕾還未盛開。剛開始升溫的天氣說不上溫暖，但很舒服。明子在家門口遇上一位秀氣的青年。他穿著青色的羽織，花紋是海綠色的。「對不起，能讓我借地竭一竭嗎？」他看上去是一個長年在外，終於能夠回歸國土的旅人。明子毫不猶豫地就領他進門，並為他提供茶水與小吃。  
「你是一個擁有善良的心的，溫柔的淑女。我祝福你和你將來的孩子。」他說，嘴角彎著和善的弧度。明子呆呆的望著他，嘴巴說著「謝謝」。  
稍晚的時候，行洋工作歸來，看到那青年立即對他行敬禮。明子還沒反應過來時，那人伸手，摸摸行洋的頭。  
「失敬了，讓殿下特地光臨寒社。」行洋低著頭說。她丈夫這樣子，明子沒見過，但出奇地可愛呢。  
「別這樣說嘛，行洋君。我是來看看讓你決定定居於凡間的那個她的。」他對她微笑，「是位很好的姑娘，行洋君的眼光真好。」  
接著的交談下，明子才發現那位青年正是四聖獸其之一：青龍。原來塔矢家一直是青龍的眷屬。聽聞行洋娶妻，娶了一位平凡女子，便襯著屬於他的、萬物升發的春天，來拜訪。明子雖然毫無魔法方面的才能，但她內心的力量不小，青龍殿下很滿意，並給予祝福。

十個月後，塔矢亮誕生。每年春天，櫻花還是花蕾的時候，青龍殿下便會拜訪。青龍殿下很喜歡亮，在宅內時總是將他帶在身邊。而每當他離開，櫻花便會盛開，就像是他將生氣帶給花蕾。明子知道這不是錯覺。  
嫁到塔矢家，有守護著他們一家的青龍殿下，乖巧懂事的兒子亮，還有愛著她又能好好保護她的丈夫行洋，明子覺得很幸福。

* * *

  
塔矢家魔法世界分部（這樣稱讚有些奇怪，但這的確是光冒出來的第一個稱呼）比光想像的還要誇張。據塔矢所說，這是塔矢老師結婚前的家，而現在則是青龍殿下的其中一個居所。  
塔矢家竟然和青龍有關聯，光頭一次聽說。仔細一想，他不應該覺得驚訝才對。  
不過，有些問題，光不問出口不舒服，例如，「為什麼在水中？」「因為青龍殿下喜歡。」「為什麼深海中間會有樹林？」「因為青龍殿下喜歡。」「…到底青龍屬什麼的？」「屬木！這不是常識嗎？」「…只是想確定一下自己有沒有記錯。」  
有誰會猜到傳說中的青龍會喜歡這些東西？光猜不到的不只這個。  
「為什麼…只有一個睡房？」光的聲音在發抖，手緊捏扇子。抱著龍蛋的亮轉身，表情界乎累得睜不開眼與“你是認真的？”之間，盯著他看。「因為，這是父親結婚前的，個人居所。」  
在不知不覺間，他們安頓好。光躺在塔矢的身旁的地板上，腦袋滿滿的，睡不著覺。塔矢抱著龍蛋，早就睡得沉沉的。保護龍蛋已經成為他的責任，光猜他怎樣也不會放手。塔矢側睡的，睡著的時候看上去比醒著年輕多了，終於有他比自己年輕的實感。他真的怎麼看也很漂亮。  
一切都是突如其來地發生，光還未知道該怎麼應對。不論連結，還是龍蛋，抑或塔矢在光的心頭那份重量。  
光閉上了眼睛。

「說不能帶龍蛋到凡間的人是誰！」「是我！是我！」光猜錯了，一覺醒來，塔矢便將龍蛋塞進他的懷裏，並且對他大吼。佐為也興奮地在旁邊接話，在塔矢的身旁跳來跳去。  
塔矢說他要上學去了，也說光也該是時候上學去。還未清醒過來的光歪頭，看著塔矢穿過通往凡間的通道。原來這家自帶這技能，真方便。  
龍蛋現在暫時由光保管。它出奇地不太重，一本字典的重量而已，而且有點溫暖…是塔矢的體溫嗎？佐為輕鬆地爬到龍蛋頂端坐著，本來光能看清前路，變成看不清路。  
「嗨，進藤。兩天不見，怎麼多了裝備？」和谷爽朗地打招呼，然後向他手中的物件挑眉。  
「因為塔矢那傢伙——」光抱怨道，談起了這兩天的事。光並不是真的在抱怨，只是塔矢的存在，強烈得讓人受不了。他只能用這種方式將感情抒發。  
光對塔矢的感情，他自己也搞不清楚。很在意，在意得不得了。很想追上他，很想讓他認同，很想永遠抓住他的目光。是對手嗎？伙伴嗎？想碰觸卻又碰觸不到的人嗎？  
而現在，又有了連結。  
連結強行地將他們束縛在一起。雖然一開始提出的人是他，但是那真的只是迫不得意。在那種情況下…  
…可能吧，只是可能，他的潛意識想和塔矢在一起。然後塔矢還同意了。這到底是怎麼回事？  
「光？」佐為低喃，看著站在原地，看著窗外發呆的光。

* * *

  
在亮的眼內，進藤光一直是一個神奇的人。  
在父親的魔法會所對戰後，亮看到目標了。可是當他再次和他對戰，進藤好像變了個人似的。魔力沒有改變，變了的是術式運用的熟練程度。中一的亮不能理解。  
除此以外，進藤對待魔法隨意的性格，使亮很火大。魔法是高貴的東西，不能容許他這樣輕視的。  
不過，就算術式不是進藤計算的，能支撐那些術式的魔力也是足夠令人驚奇的。進藤的潛力不容忽視。  
可能正是因為此，亮才會對他念念不忘吧？陽光般燦爛的笑容，再加上來歷不明的、深厚的魔力。進藤光就是一個總是讓亮記掛的、揮之不去謎團。  
所以當緒方先生跟他提起進藤，並提出那種要求時，他不應該奇怪的，不是嗎？  
「一個魔法師帶一個院生，不是理所當然嗎？」緒方托了托他的金絲眼鏡，嘴角上揚。緒方精次是父親的首位門生，對亮來說算是大師兄。他精通木系，對火系也稍有研究。緒方在協會內的地位不低。  
自己對進藤很在意的事，他是怎麼知道的？亮盯著緒方，沉默不語。  
「那是一條莫名奇妙地跑到日本領域來的西方巨龍。牠會胡亂噴火，使世界變得不安寧。這事情，不能不解決。」他打了一響指，經已點燃好的香煙便插在指間。他抽了一口，噴出來的煙緩緩地向上飄去。  
「可是，讓我去…」剛考上並加入協會的亮猶豫著，想著推卻的話語，「我只是個新手，恐怕…」  
「所以才讓進藤與你同行。」緒方單刀直入地道，夾著煙的手畫了個圈。「誒？」亮雙眼睜大地向他看。  
「協會很期待你們合作成果。你知道我的意思吧？」他嘴角的弧度，使亮覺得很不舒服。  
他目送緒方離去。燃燒中的香煙，在他的背後拖出長長的、尾巴般的煙霧。

* * *

  
交上了襯午休時間寫的任務報告同時，亮收到新一份任務。  
龍蛋不用上交，說是任務報酬。不知道進藤有沒有好好照顧它，亮有點擔心。不過進藤該靠譜時還是能靠譜的，亮只能期望進藤上課時不會出亂子了。  
亮一邊閱讀著任務細節，一邊走回家。今次拍檔也是進藤。協會打算將他們兩人一直綁在一起嗎？他們已經連結，這樣做名正言順。亮默默嘆息，將任務通知折好，放到包裡。

「這裡就是任務地點？」進藤站在身旁，手插袋。亮抱著龍蛋，默默地點頭。  
那天晚上到家時，亮發現進藤抱著龍蛋，卷成一團在看書，扇子放在右邊大腿旁邊。亮看到那些書全是歷史書，主要是平安時代，真是神奇。不知道是不是因為紅色是秋天的顏色的關係，進藤與血紅色龍蛋的畫面出奇地和諧。亮會心一笑。  
之後進藤便將龍蛋塞給自己了。雖然跟在自己身邊比較安全，可是進藤一臉理所當然，亮還是有點不爽的。  
這回任務是去整頓一下妖狐之患。二人披上了斗篷，進藤拿著扇子，亮單手抱著龍蛋，一起走進古老大宅。  
裡頭黑漆漆的，進藤立即搖了搖扇，召來光球。忽然間，他們聽到一陣奔跑的聲音。然後亮覺得自己被帶走了。  
「塔矢！」這是他失去意識前，聽到的吼叫聲。

* * *

  
當光收到第一次出任務的通知時，光和佐為都很驚訝。  
光驚訝的是，明明自己只是個院生，為什麼會被要求出任務。而佐為驚訝，不對、擔心的是，協會那麼快便找上光了。光來到這學校才一年多，經驗絕對不夠應付魔法世界的野生生物。  
當他們看到拍檔名字時，便更驚訝了。塔矢亮，塔矢竟然是光的首次任務的拍檔，而且目標是巨龍。…那到底是什麼？  
佐為跪坐在通知單上，雙手按紙，長髮散落在地上。他抿嘴，更加擔心了。轉身，卻看到光因為看到那個人的名字，眼睛都亮了起來。  
只要聽到那個人的名字，光便會整個人都充了電似的，鬥志高昂。佐為不知道這是好事還是壞事。  
看來，對魔法協會來說，這關係已經被認定為好事呢。  
還是，他們已經知道，光他其實是…  
不會的。那件事，只有曾經使用過光的魔力的自己，才知道的。其他人只會覺得他單純魔力過盛。  
虎次郎那時，也是這樣子。其他陰陽師根本不知道他真正特殊的才能是什麼。  
所以，上天才讓他留在凡間，讓他們找到他，讓他能好好保護他們、指導他們，不是嗎？虎次郎也是，光也是，他們都是上天所祝福的孩子。  
不過，不是那件事的話，讓兩個新手一同出任務的理由是什麼？這任務的難度系數還不低。  
難道是要令他們為勢所迫而連結？佐為突然覺得不知道該怎麼想。  
光說過，不會再讓佐為在塔矢面前施展術式。他說他想塔矢只看得見他，不希望佐為在他面前現身。論硬頸，光可是數一數二的，佐為怎樣也不能讓他改變已經決定了的事。塔矢亮也是這種性格。佐為默默嘆息，只能這樣了嗎？  
「光，學習吧！學習！」佐為站起來，向光興奮地說道，袖子跟隨著雙臂的動作而飄揚，「不能讓塔矢少看你的！」  
「他才不敢！」鬥志激昂的光提起了扇子。

* * *

  
光發現塔矢突然間消失了，慌了起來。佐為立即冒出來，抓住他的手腕吼，「光！現在不是迷惘的時候！」  
光回過神來，望向佐為。「妖狐是狡猾的妖精，但不是狠毒的。只要不被牠迷惑住，便能救回塔矢君了。你和塔矢君之間有連結，你必定能找到他的。」佐為解釋著，並叫光架起鏡子之城。光一步一步的小心前進，一個光球化成數個，照亮前路。  
當他找到塔矢時，他立即走上前，卻被一個白衣少女擋在面前。在鏡子下，她的倒影不一樣，想必就是妖狐了。「姑娘，能把人還給我嗎？」他說。  
「為什麼？」她歪頭，順滑的頭髮搖晃，「你們帶著殺意來的，別否認。我這樣做只是保護自己。」  
「我們只是…想你離開。」光答，「這房子的主人很困擾。」  
「這可是我的家。」她說著，走到塔矢身邊蹲下，摸摸他的臉，「我為什麼要走？」  
「這不是你的家吧？」光說，同時默默讓妖狐踩著的地變成流沙。她一下子下陷，掙扎同時光將地面固定。他不管她的叫喊，跑上前查看塔矢的情況。塔矢沒事，沒有受傷，只是昏過去了而已。龍蛋也圓好無缺。光不禁鬆一口氣。  
將塔矢拖到一旁，光溫柔地將他搖醒。當塔矢緩緩睜開雙眼時，光一下子將他擁在懷裡。他沒事，太好了。

接著的部分，光都交給塔矢處理了。畢竟他從來不懂話該怎說，說服對方這種事只能交給塔矢去做了。  
任務結束後，到家時已經黃昏。疲倦的光窩在抱著龍蛋的塔矢身旁，佐為倚在大腿旁。夕陽透過窗戶打在二人身上，塔矢藍綠色的頭髮在燃燒般的陽光下泛著另類的光茫。光覺得自己真的很幸福。  
心頭暖暖的，光能從連結感覺到塔矢覺得很舒服，同樣的幸福感也稍稍透過來了。塔矢看向窗外，無意識地微笑著。那剎那，光覺得自己大概是戀愛了。  
“沒事的，只要你們兩個人在一起的話，便沒有問題。”佐為曾經這樣說過。  
光跟隨著心裡的衝動，未經思考便向前倚。塔矢扭頭，迎上光的唇。塔矢的嘴唇又軟又溫暖，嚐上去是抹茶的味道。這出奇地很塔矢，光發自內心地微笑。  
「…進藤？」聲調雖然有點惘然，但看到塔矢也在微笑。  
「塔矢，我喜歡你。」話就這麼理所當然地冒出來了。當光意識到自己說了些什麼時，他咧嘴而笑。  
「我也是。」塔矢笑得更歡了，就像能暖化萬物的春天一樣。他靠過來，再次碰上光的唇。

然後，在兩人之間的龍蛋碎裂，一頭小龍破殼而出。

 

**==END==**

**Author's Note:**

> 這邊用的是五行系統，用繪畫符文來施法。  
> 佐為附身在扇子上，他和光的互動，可以算是通靈王前期那種狀態？  
> （以上都是亂瓣的（（（
> 
> 上面很亂，以免自己忘記，寫一下時間線  
> 小六下學期：光亮初遇  
> 中一上學期末：光正式接受實戰訓練  
> 中一期末：亮考進協會  
> 中二開學：亮正式加入協會  
> 中二上學期：光亮去打巨龍
> 
> 目標是讓光亮黨指著怒吼「你這尼瑪是亮光吧」（方向全錯  
> 這篇的確是互攻的，可是續集的肉將會是光亮☆  
> 什麼？你說他們他媽是誰？…我也不是很清楚。
> 
> 因為這篇只是序而已，努力地用最少的字數寫起字數至少能翻倍的長篇。  
> …這算是大綱文吧？（深沉（找地洞
> 
> 總之、希望喜歡☆゜.+:。゜(oゝω・o )゜.+:。゜☆


End file.
